Naru!
by nasyachoco
Summary: Naruto dikenal sebagai gadis yang penyendiri dengan segudang prestasi yang hanya memiliki seorang teman bernama Karin yang selalu menjaganya. Apa jadinya jika ia yang penyendiri itu selalu diperhatikan oleh pangeran sekolah mereka?/ga pandai bikin summary/chap1


**Naru!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

"Hei, Naru! Ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Karin pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah sibuk menatap keluar jendela kelas mereka. Uzumaki Naruto nama gadis itu.

"Ha'i..." jawab Naruto beranjak mengikuti Karin yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya keluar dari kelas. Belum Sampai melewati pintu, sebuah kaki menghalangi jalannya. Berniat menjegal mungkin, namun reflek Naruto yang bagus membuatnya tidak jatuh. Ia hanya menatap Sang pelaku dengan datar dari balik kaca matanya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan kakimu, Sakura. Seseorang bisa terluka jika kau melakukannya dengan sengaja" ujar Naruto datar kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang mencibirnya.

"Dasar blagu" ujarnya mencemooh.

* * *

"Hufft... aku heran padamu Naru" ujar Karin memecah keheningan sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kantin, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya seperti bertanya, sambil menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Karin, ia tetap diam. Karin menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal karena ketidakpekaan Naruto.

"Kau itu terlalu baik padanya, Naru. Seharusnya sekali-sekali kau memberi mereka pelajaran agar tidak lagi mengganggumu!" ujar Karin. Naruto hanya diam mendengar ocehan Karin. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dihadapan _Dia_. Apalagi mereka sudah di depan pintu kantin, dimana mata Naruto sudah bersirobrok dengan sepasang hazel dari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya lembut dan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis, yang hanya bisa dia lihat, karena senyuman itu hanya sekilas.

"Naru-"

"Hn. Cukup Karin. Aku tidak apa-apa, setidaknya selama Sakura tidak menyerangku secara langsung. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" ujar Naruto memotong.

Ya, Karin paham maksud Naruto. Selama Sakura tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik secara langsung hingga Naruto terluka (padahal tadi kan, hampir saja), maka Naruto tidak akan turun tangan. Ah, yang lebih penting, jangan sampai _mereka_ turun tangan, itu lebih berbahaya.

Sebenarnya Karin heran dengan Sakura yang selalu membully Naruto. Sejak awal kedatangan Naruto di kelas mereka, kelas akselerasi tahun terakhir dan semester terakhir, Sakura tidak henti membully Naruto. Entah dengan mengempesi ban sepeda Naruto, mengguyurnya dengan air, menumpahkan makanan Naruto ketika di kantin, merusak buku catatan Naruto, hingga memfitnah Naruto menyontek ketika ujian hingga Naruto dipanggil ke ruang kepala Sekolah (yang entah bagaimana caranya Naruto dapat membuat mereka percaya. Yah, mereka seharusnya memang percaya, karena Naruto, _sebenarnya _hampir menghafal semua isi buku pelajaran yang telah diajarkan di kelas mereka. Naruto bahkan dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna, namun entah mengapa ia selalu membiarkan nilainya rata-rata).

"Baiklah, baiklah..." jawab Karin pada Naruto, gadis yang sekilas mirip dengannya. Ya, mereka sama-sama berambut merah dan berkacamata, hanya saja rambut Naruto dikuncir kebelakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di kanan dan kiri wajahnya (mirip Itachi), sementara Karin digerai biasa.

Mereka pun memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong, yang kebetulan ada di dekat jendela menuju arah lapangan basket. Yah, Karin sengaja memilih tempat itu agar dapat menatap kekasihnya, Gaara, yang sedang bermain basket.

"Kau mau makan apa, Naru?" tanya Karin setelah mereka duduk.

"Seperti biasa saja, Karin" jawab Naruto sambil memainkan Smartphonenya.

"Baiklah... kau tunggu sebentar disini" Karin segera beranjak membeli makanan mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya ketika ia menoleh keseberang mejanya, tempat pemuda bermata hazel yang menatapnya lembut dan seorang pemuda emo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dengan sepasang onyxnya yang segelap malam.

Oh, dia sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan tatapan pemuda bermata onyx yang ia kenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu (terima kasih pada Karin yang selalu memuja-muja pemuda itu dihadapannya hingga ia bosan, padahal jelas-jelas Karin sudah memiliki Gaara sebagai kekasihnya) namun entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Memilih mengacuhkannya, Naruto kembali memainkan smartphonenya setelah memberi sebuah senyuman pada Sasori, pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya lembut dengan sepasang hazelnya.

* * *

"Pelanggaran..." teriak Naruto ketika melihat permainan basket Sakura. Hari itu, Naruto diminta oleh Guy sensei untuk menjadi wasit karena Guy sensei sedang melatih team basket putra di lapangan seberang.

"Jangan asal tuduh ya. Basket saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin kau mengomentari permainanku?" hardik Sakura kesal. Ya, dia tidak terima Naruto meneriakinya seperti itu, meski benar adanya bahwa ia melakukan pelanggaran. Saat Tenten hendak menshoot bola orange itu, Sakura sengaja menabraknya hingga Tenten terjatuh, dan Naruto tahu benar bahwa Sakura tadi sempat menendang kaki Tenten.

"Hufft... terserah kau sajalah. Aku wasit disini, dan keputusanku adalah final. Permainan selesai" Naruto memilih mengalah dari pada adu mulut dengan Sakura yang ia yakini tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagi pula jam pelajaran olah raga hampir selesai dan ia segera menghampiri Tenten dan memapahnya menuju UKS, kakinya harus segera diobati sebelum bertambah parah.

"Jangan melarikan diri kau" ujar Sakura lantang. Masih tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto tadi, ditambah sekarang Naruto mengacuhkannya. Naruto hanya diam, hingga sebuah bola terlempar kearahnya. Namun dengan sigap Naruto berbalik dan mengangkapnya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terkejut. Karin hampir meneriaki Naruto agar menghindar, namun ternyata kekhawatirannya tidaklah beralasan. Naruto bisa mengatasinya.

"..." Naruto menatap Sakura tajam dari balik kaca matanya, namun Sakura tidak dapat melihat sepasang safir yang tajam itu karena jarak mereka yang jauh dan tertutupi oleh kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Naruto memutar bola basket itu diatas jari telunjuknya cukup lama, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya takjub, meski ada juga yang menyeringai, beberapa orang dari seberang lapangan yang menatap kemampuannya.

"Lemparanmu itu hanya buang-buang tenaga. Kau akan cepat lelah, dan musuh dengan mudah mengalahkanmu karena staminamu menurun. Ku harap, kau lebih menjaga tenagamu agar tidak terbuang sia-sia" lanjut Naruto sambil melempar bola ditangannya yang sukses masuk ring, padahal jarak ring dengannya lebih dari lemparan three point (Gomen, author g tahu masalah permainan basket, jadi isinya rada ngasal, hehehe... dimaklumi ya, kalo banyak salahnya... ) dan lemparan itu menggunakan sedikit tenaga. Dan lagi-lagi... hal itu membuat orang-orang menatapnya takjub.

Naruto segera meninggalkan lapangan basket dan membawa Tenten di bantu Karin menuju UKS. Sementara Sakura dkk masih terdiam tidak percaya.

"Naru hebat sekali... kenapa dia tidak masuk team basket ya? Padahal dia bisa saja jadi ketua team basket dengan kemampuannya itu" ujar beberapa siswi kagum. Membuat Sakura naik pitam, merasa dipermainkan.

"Dasar sok pamer." Ujar Matsuri

"Ya benar. Sakura, kau harus memberinya pelajaran" ujar Hinata mengompori.

"Pasti. Dia sudah mempermalukanku. Dan ku pastikan dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal disaat yang tepat" jawab Sakura dengan menahan amarah.

* * *

"Bagaimana dia? Hebat, bukan?" ujar seseorang melihat kepergian Naruto, Tenten dan Karin dari seberang ruangan.

"Hn" jawab yang lain memperhatikan kepergian Naruto hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu keluar lapangan basket.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal, kawan... hahaha" goda pemuda pertama.

"Aku tahu" jawab pemuda kedua kembali fokus pada permainannya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu, dan Sakura seperinya telah berhenti membully Naruto. Mungkin dia telah melupakan niat jahatnya? Atau karena mereka akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir? Sehingga mereka lebih fokus belajar dari pada mengerjai Naruto yang tidak pernah memberikan perlawanan padanya? Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Hei, Naru... " Karin mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Naruto. Entah kenapa, hari ini Naruto tampak sangat letih, dan kelihatan kurang tidur. Naruto menoleh bangku disampingnya tempat Karin duduk, dan menampakkan sepasang mata yang memiliki lingkaran hitam, menandakan pemiliknya yang kurang tidur, ditambah wajah Naruto yang kelihatan pucat.

"Naru, kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Karin, hanya kurang tidur" potong Naruto sambil menepis tangan Karin yang hendak menyentuh keningnya.

"Don't be foolish, Naru. Ingat keadaanmu!" ujar Karin memperingatkan.

"Ha'i ha'i" jawab Naruto cuek.

"Oh, God. Naru" ujar Karin mendelik kesal.

"Jangan membuatku nekat memberi tahu _dia_, kau pasti akan menyesal jika hal itu terjadi" ancam Karin.

"Jangan sekali-kali memberi tahunya, Karin. Atau kau akan menyesal!" ujar Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Oh aku takut~" cibir Karin

"Aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Aku juga, Naru. Ah, kau sudah minum obat, kan?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara yang ditatap hanya melengos.

"Astaga, Naru" Karin menarik kepala Naruto menghadap dirinya. Panas. Itu yang Karin rasakan ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Naruto.

"Lihat. Kau demam. Kau kurang tidur, dan sekarang? Kau belum meminum obatmu! Ingat kondisimu, Naru!" ujar Karin kehilangan kekesalannya dan berganti dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Baiklah... aku akan segera minum obat" Karin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto setelah Naruto beringsut menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Tapi nanti, saat istirahat" lanjut Naruto membuat senyum Karin lenyap seketika.

"Nami-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." ah, Guru Kurenai telah datang dengan membawa tumpukan soal try out mereka. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya mengalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Guru Kurenai segera membagikan soal ujian. Selama waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian itu, kepala Naruto berdenyut sangat sakit. Namun ia berusaha keras mengabaikannya dan segera menyelesaikan soal try out itu.

_Mungkin Karin benar, seharusnya aku meminum obat sebelum berangkat. Apalagi beberapa hari kemarin aku bergadang untuk menyelesaikan desain yang harus segera ku kirim, sehingga kurang tidur_. Batinnya.

Baru setengah jam waktu berlalu dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan soal Try out matematikannya dan buru-buru keluar. Ia harus segera meminum obatnya sebelum sakitnya tambah parah.

"Cepat sekali..." batin teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru? Wajahmu pucat..." tanya Kurenai sensei khawatir.

"Ie... aku tidak apa-apa, sensei... hanya kurang istirahat. Bolehkan aku keluar?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Tentu. Kau bisa beristirahat di UKS jika merasa tidak enak badan" saran Kurenai sensei.

"Ha'i"

Naruto segera berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mengganjal perutnya yang memang belum sarapan, sebelum meminum obatnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantin, Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Naruto sibuk memijit kepalanya yang begitu sakit hingga tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir?

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke setelah mencekal tangan Naruto, hingga Naruto sedikit terhuyung dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Sasuke. Posisi mereka jadi seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

"Ie... aku tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-senpai... terima kasih..." Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari posisi mereka yang entah bagaimana membuat jantungnya berdebar, melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan mengenai Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke senpai, itu karena Sasuke kelas 3 KIHS, meski mereka akan lulus bersama-sama mengingat Naruto yang anak Akselerasi.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan ujianmu?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto akan mengelak dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, padahal Sasuke dapat melihat wajah pucat Naruto, dan jangan lupakan ia tadi menyentuh kulit tangan Naruto yang menghantarkan panas. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin dianggap sok akrab.

"Sudah, senpai?"

"Hn, aku baru dari kamar mandi" jawab Sasuke datar. "Owh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-senpai..." pamit Naruto.

"..."

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju belakang sekolah setelah menikmati segelas teh hangat dan sebungkus roti coklat di kantin, ia cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk disana untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun tidak bisa. Di bawah pohon Sakura, Naruto duduk untuk meminum obatnya. Bukan apa-apa Naruto memilih taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, dia hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai penyakitnya. Ia tidak ingin orang menatapnya kasihan, padahal ia baik-baik saja. Namun, belum sampai ia meminum obatnya, ia mendengar suara gemerisik di belakangnya. Dan belum sempat ia menoleh, seseorang mendorongnya hingga menabrak pohon Sakura disampingnya, mengakibatkan sakit kepalanya bertambah parah dan obatnya jatuh. Seseorang menginjak obat itu, membuat Naruto marah dan mengangkat kepala yang dari tadi menunduk menahan sakit.

"Kau!" ujar Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa? Terkejut, hah?" Sakura berdiri dihadapannya bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Hinata Hyuuga dan Matsuri.

"Mau apa, kau?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

_Shit! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?_ Batinnya merutuki nasibnya.

"Mau apa, kau bilang? Mau apa?" bentak Sakura.

"Akh..." Naruto menjerit ketika Matsuri menjambak rambutnya. Membuat sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi dan membuatnya tidak bisa melawan. Bunyi dering panggilan yang ada disakunya terabaikan.

"Aku ingin balas dendam padamu. Kau dengar?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang dagu Naruto agar menatapnya.

"Balas dendam apa? Kenapa kau selalu membullyku? Apa kesalahanku padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil membebaskan dirinya dari Sakura dan Matsuri hingga mereka memiliki sedikit jarak.

"Kau ingin tahu apa saja kesalahanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan seringaian meremehkan.

* * *

"Kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Karin pada seorang siswi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" jawab siswi itu.

"Arg... kemana perginya dia? Seharusnya dia sedang dikantin atau beristirahat di UKS, tapi kenapa malah menghilang? Hpnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aish... bisa gawat jika sampai _mereka_ tahu..."

"Tahu apa?" Deg. _Suara ini... Oh, God, please... safe Me_ batinnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berada di pihaknya, karena dengan jelas ia bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah _sangar_ (menurut Karin), dan matanya menunjukkan jika ia meminta penjelasan.

"A-ano... itu... mm..." Karin menatap kiri-kanan berusaha lolos dari saudara sepupu merahnya itu.

"Ada apa, Karin? Mana Naruto sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

_Owh, God. Kenapa pula Sasori harus bertanya tentang Naruto? Oh, God... please... safe Me.._. batinnya lagi memohon.

"Karin!" dan suara bentakan dari Sasori yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran tingkat akut itu mau tak mau membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya... Kami-sama belum memberikan keberuntungan kepadanya.

"E-eto... Na-Naruto... Naruto hilang Nii-san" ujar Karin hampir menangis. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi kakak sepupunya ini pasti memarahinya.

"Hilang? Bagaimana mungkin bisa hilang?" Sasori menatap Karin marah.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Nii-san... hiks... tadi dia selesai ujian.. hiks... lebih dulu" Karin mulai menangis.

"Sepertinya-hiks... ia menuju kantin-hiks... tapi aku sudah-hiks... mencarinya kemana-mana-hiks... dan-hiks dia tidak ada dimana-mana..." Karin pun menangis sesenggukan.

"Karin... kau kenapa?" Gaara langsung menghampiri kekasihnya begitu melihatnya menangis dihadapan Sasori yang tampak begitu marah. Karin segera menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Sasori, ada apa?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan ekspresi Sasori yang terlihat sangat marah, namun juga sangat khawatir. Sasori masih terdiam, sepertinya ia masih menahan emosinya untuk tidak memarahi Karin, yang ia tahu tidak bersalah. Dan kemungkinan keberadaan Naruto.

"Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat ketiga orang berambut merah yang sangat ia kenal.

"Naruto hilang" ujar Sasori lirih, begitu lirih hingga tidak terlalu terdengar. Namun telinga Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke cukup peka untuk mendengar suara yang lebih mirip bisikan itu.

"Apa?" tanya keduanya saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hilang? Aku bertemu dengannya sejam yang lalu ketika ia menuju kantin" ujar Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Di kantin?" tanya Sasori dan Karin saling berpandangan.

"I-itu artinya... dia sedang meminum obatnya. Dan kemungkinan dia..." mereka berempat saling berpandangan.

"Taman belakang" seru keempatnya kompak. Mereka segera bergegas menuju taman belakang. Entah mengapa, keempatnya merasakan firasat yang kurang enak. Mereka sangat takut jika ada hal yang buruk terjadi pad Naruto, mengingat keadaannya yang sebenarnya belum stabil.

* * *

"Kesalahanmu yang pertama" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Karena kau sok pintar dikelas"

"Plak"

"Argh..." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang semakin menjadi setelah ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Kedua... Karena kau sok cari perhatian di depan para sensei"

"Bugh" Matsuri menendang perut Naruto hingga ia jatuh.

"Argh..." Naruto memegang perutnya yang juga ikut sakit. Ia merasa sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang. Kepalanya semakin berat, dan segalanya menjadi buram.

"Ketiga... Kau mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak di lapangan basket" Sakura menjambak rambut Naruto lalu menamparnya berkali-kali, kemudian memaksa Naruto berdiri.

"Argh..." erangan Naruto semakin lirih karena kesadarannya yang juga semakin menipis.

"Dan kesalahan terbesarmu adalah..." Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik.

"Karena kau kecentilan dihadapan Sasuke-kun dan Sasori"

_Sasuke dan Sasori?_ Naruto membatin tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua?

"Buagh..." Hinata meninju perut Naruto. Kemudian Matsuri menendang-nendang perut Naruto tanpa belas kasihan. Hingga darah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Sakura dengan seringaian merendahkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara yang sangat khas itu membuat tubuh ketiganya tegang, sementara Naruto, ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, namun ia dapat melihat siapa saja yang datang untuk menolongnya. Sasori, Karin, Gaara dan... Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

Tubuh ketiganya menegang mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali itu. Mereka berhenti menyiksa Naruto dan menjauhi Naruto ketika Sasori, Karin, Gaara dan Sasuke datang.

"Astaga... Naruto" Seru keempatnya terkejut dan langsung menghambur menuju tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Sasori segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal style, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi Naruto yang mengenaskan.

Karin menangis dalam pelukan Gaara karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto, sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya melihat Naruto seperti itu. Pandangannya tajam dan dingin, membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Matsuri menelan ludah mereka takut.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" ujar Gaara yang paling cepat sadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Ni-nii-san..." suara lemah Naruto sebelum ia pingsan dalam gendongan Sasori. Membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Matsuri terkejut.

_Nii-san?_

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" Teriak Sasori sambil mengguncang tubuh ringkih Naruto.

"Sasuke! Cepat keluarkan mobil. Kita harus segera menuju rumah sakit" Teriak Sasori panik, dan mereka pun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu untuk membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit, kecuali Gaara yang dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara... siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Kenapa kalian sangat melindunginya? Dan kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat memperhatikannya? Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang lengan Gaara yang segera Gaara hempaskan seolah ia jijik disentuh oleh Sakura.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara tajam, membuat ketiganya kehilangan nyali.

"Kau seharusnya melihat siapa orang yang kau bully, nona. Karena kalian telah salah pilih!" ujar Gaara dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin seolah dapat membuat mereka mati saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Ha?" bentak Gaara yang diajawab angggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruko" ketiga gadis it terkejut.

"Na-namikaze Naruko? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Namanya Uzumaki Naruto? Jangan bercanda kau, Gaara!" bentak Sakura tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia lupa telah berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Kau meragukanku, Haruno?" tanya Gaara menatap Sakura tajam dengan suara dalam yang sangat dingin. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya ketika Gaara maju dihadapannya. Takut, Sakura benar-benar takut melihat tatapan matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan apa pun pada kalian, tapi ada 2 hal yang harus kalian ingat" ketiganya menatap Gaara tanpa bisa berkutik.

"Kalian telah melakukan dua kesalahan besar" ujar Gara menatap ketiganya.

"Pertama, kalian sudah melukai Namikaze Naruko, adik dari Namikaze Sasori" ketiganya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. _Namikaze_. _Namikaze. Namikaze._

Mereka mengulang-ulang nama marga keluarga pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki berbagai cabang di berbagai belahan dunia. Keluarga terkaya di Konoha setelah Uchiha kemudian disusul Sabaku.

"Kedua... dia adalah calon menantu keluarga Uchiha" Mata ketikanya membelalak tak percaya, terutama Sakura. Karena ia tahu betul, bahwa hanya tersisa satu Uchiha yang belum menikah di dunia ini.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti berbohong! Kau berbohong, kan Gaara?" teriak Sakura tidak terima. Sementara Matsuri dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam karena ketakutan.

"Ya, Namikaze Naruko adalah tunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara menyeringai melihat ketiganya ketakutan.

"Bahkan kau yang telah dianggap keluarga sendiri oleh keluarga Uchiha tidak akan bisa selamat, Sakura"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Ingat itu!" ujar Gaara sebelum pergi, meninggalkan ketiganya yang terduduk lemas di tanah mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

* * *

Di Rumah Sakit

Sasori mondar-mandir mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya, sementara Sasuke terdiam di depan ruang ICU, dan Gaara memeluk Karin yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian Minato, Kushina dan keluarga Uchiha datang. Mereka segera menghampiri Sasori dan Sasuke yang menatap ICU khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana hal yang seperti ini bisa terjadi? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kushina histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasori. Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Shina... Kushina, tenanglah sayang..." ujar Minato sambil memeluk tubuh Kushina.

"Sasori, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tou-san..." Sasori hanya bisa bergumam lemah dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat keadaan keluarga Namikaze yang terlalu syok, keluarga Uchiha berusaha mengorek keterangan dari putranya.

"Sasuke... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, nak?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku ikut frustasi.

"Sebenarnya..." suara Gaara yang tenang membuat kedua orang tua Namikaze dan Uchiha menatapnya. Gaara pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tanpa menutupi apapun.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, Sakura... bisa seperti itu" ujar Mikoto lirih sambil terduduk karena terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, hiks... Hinata-chan bisa berbuat seperti itu pada Naruto..." ujar Kushina menangisi nasib putri tercintanya dalam pelukan Minato.

"Padahal keadaannya belum stabil stelah operasi..." lanjutnya sedih.

* * *

**Yosh, sekian dulu minna-san.  
**

**maaf jik amasih ada Typo, kesalahan penulisan de-el-el. hehehe harap maklum ya... :)**

**Aku masih kehabisan ide, hehe. Padahal niat awalnya mau bikin one-shot.**

**Jangan lupa R&R ya...**

**Terima kasih telah mampir :D  
**


End file.
